Outsiders Parody
by HLecter93
Summary: This is a slash story meaning it is a Ponyboy and Soda Pop pairing it is my own little parody that I hope you like and think is funny


Outsiders Parody

The outsiders gang were in there usuall hangout. Dally and Johnny were sitting on the couch drinking soda. Soda Pop was busy making popcorn for the movie they bought. Ponyboy was in his room writing in his secret diary that no one knew he was writing.

Dear Diary,

Just another boring day here at the house everyone is here and we are getting ready to watch this movie.

I wish I could've picked the movie I never get to, but I geuss it isn't all bad at least we could invite

Cherry over for a visit. Some of the guys have been acting strange lately please tell me that the guys didn't

find out I would die. Ever since that day I have been so scared I hope the guys have forgotten.

I don't think they have though because Cherry has been acting so weird around me lately

I swear if the guys told her I will...nevermind all I know is please tell me everyone has forgotten it has been a week now.

I have to go movie is getting ready to start

ONE WEEK EARLIER

It was at the same house and they were all sitting around Ponyboy had a rough day so he went to bed.

Dally:Hey Soda go get us some drinks I am dying of thirst.

Soda Pop:Aw,...alright I'm goin' I'm goin'.

Johnny:Hey have any of you guys seen Ponyboy I didn't see him come in or anything

All the guys:I don't know where he is

Soda Pop Went into the kitchen and found nothing. Just then he remembered that Ponyboy kept and extra stash of drinks under his bed

he walked into the bedroom.

Ponyboy was asleep on the bed

Soda Pop:Oh My God Ponyboy is dead!!!! He jumped on the bed and gave him CPR

Just then all the guys had come in to see that they were kissing

Ponyboy jumped after all the comotion

Ponyboy:WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOIN'

All of the other guys looked at each other and started to laugh

Dally: Pony and Soda!!!! You...you...were kissing?!

Soda Pop: NO, no, no I thought he was dead so I tried to give him CPR

Steve:RRRRiiiigggghhhttt...sure you were

Soda Pop:Really I was

The guys went back into the living room all laughing at that sight Soda Pop went with then yelling at them telling them it was nothing

Ponyboy was left on the couch in shock as he thought (Oh my god, Soda just kissed me hhhmm... so that is what a kiss is like, Soda is a pretty good kisser

Wait what did I just say?! Stay on track Pony you DID NOT ENJOY THAT KISS)

Ponyboy was in the basement pacing himself (Ok nothing happened absolutely nothing...ooohhh I can't stand it anymore) I LIKED THAT KISS. (There I said it)

But unfortunately for Ponyboy Soda Pop was standing right there in the door way Ponyboy started to blush (Oh no please please please tell me he didn't here that)

Soda Pop:So you liked it to huh?

Ponyboy:WHAT

Soda Pop:Do you think it would be alright if we done it again the guys are gone

Ponyboy:...Ok but just this once

Soda Pop and Ponyboy start getting closer and closer and closer until finally there faces touched and they were kissing once more. All of a sudden here comes the guys through the door.

Dally:Hey ya'll whats up we got home early cause the movie completely sucked.

The guys all froze as they saw there faces touching, at first they just stared dead silent then they started to laugh really loudly.

Soda Pop:It wasn't what you were thinking we just...well..uumm...we..

Ponyboy:He tripped and fell onto me thats all that happened.

Steve:Oh my god you two were kissing again!!!!

Ponyboy:NO we weren't...look I need to get some fresh air.

Ponyboy was walking out the door and Soda Pop followed behind him the guys still laughing as they walked out the door.

Ponyboy:Well that is it that is the only kiss we are going to do we are never going to do that ever again ok?

Soda Pop:Well yeah I mean come on you and me that is crazy we aren't going to do that again...

They went there seperate ways. About 3 days later Soda Pop and Ponyboy couldn't take it.

Soda Pop:(That was the last kiss ever never ever again are we going to do that...)

Ponyboy:(Ok never again Soda Pop is my friend and nothing more)

Soda Pop:Ok look Pony I need to talk to you in YOUR room ok lets go.

Soda Pop grabbed Ponyboy on the shirt and pulled him out of his seat and into his room.

Dally:Make sure you guys aren't doing anything in there.

Soda Pop:Ok look Pony maybe we can kiss somewhere else.

Ponyboy:I know I can't take it either but what did you have in mind.

Soda Pop:What if we left the house and went to the abandoned warehouse?

Ponyboy:Yeah that is perfect the guys would never look there.

They went to the warehouse later on that night. It was really dark.

Soda Pop:You there Pony?

Ponyboy:Yeah I am here.

They kissed once more.

Soda Pop:Hey Pony what if we took this relationship to the next level?

Ponyboy:Next level? What do you mean Soda?

Soda Pop blushed.

Soda Pop:Well what if we...you know...I know it is stupid to ask but I..

Ponyboy interrupted him I know what you mean and ok lets do this.

Soda Pop pulled up Ponyboy's shirt and started to rub his stomach as they were kissing each other on the lips the whole time. Ponyboy also tried to pull of his shirt. As they were making out in the warehouse back at the house Dally and the others were wondering where they could be.

Dally:Where on earth have those two love birds gone??

Steve:How am I supposed to know...

Dally:Hey why don't we go check Soda's secret hideout?

Steve:Secret hideout?? He has a secret hideout...?

Dally:Yeah one time I followed him just to play around but he went straight into this abandoned warehouse.

Steve:What are we waiting for lets go.

They took there car down to the warehouse.

Dally:Here it is.

Steve:ok lets go see what they are up to.

They walked inside. Soda Pop and Ponyboy were on the ground stripped down to their boxers.

Dally:OH MY GOD...WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON

Soda Pop:DALLY...STEVE...WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE.

Steve:We came to find you two.

Ponyboy:Look I can explain.

Steve:I don't even wanna know why you two are in your boxers I am out of here.

Dally:Me too.

Soda Pop:Ok, I think you and I should just...do dating since they know where the hideout is.

Ponyboy:BUT..BUT...nevermind.

Soda Pop:Well I suppose we could continue if you wanted to.

Ponyboy:Ok but from here on in I don't think we can.

Both:Agreed.

They went back to kissing on each other.

RIGHT NOW

The guys were all sitting around. Soda Pop and Ponyboy still staring at each other across the room. They had been dating for one week. Unfortunately they were still trying to find a way to get each other back in bed.

Soda Pop:Ponyboy back in your room please.

Ponyboy:Ok.

Soda Pop:Ok I honestly cannot take it anymore.

Ponyboy:I know so what do we do.

Soda Pop:I say screw it lets just get this over with and the guys will have to deal with it.

Both:RIGHT

Soda Pop shoved him on the bed and ripped off his shirt.


End file.
